Linger
by justclaire44
Summary: This a series of drabbles that im making i hope you like them. ch.4 Stars part one
1. Chapter 1:Linger

LINGER

His eyes trailed down to his feet and lingered there for a moment before slowly traveling along the steel floor.

He noticed how dirty it was getting.

He inspected each bolt and screw with interest they were all different sizes and shapes.

He had counted at least twenty when his eyes traveled past her feet he stopped and looked at her small uniform boots.

He speculated at them for a while then slowly cautiously his gaze traveled up her small thin legs.

Past her pelvis and up her long curved back, over her shoulder blades, past her neck and when he got to her eyes he stopped agin.

He took her in noticing every-single detail as if she was a true masterpiece sculpted to perfection, but in his eyes she was.

She was leaning over the table studding her maps.

When she caught him staring at her from the corner of her eye.

She turned her head to meet his gaze but he averted his eyes back to his work.

She went back to her work too but now with a smile.

Ok i hope you liked it I didn't say who he was so you can decide for your self ill be doing that for most of these drabbles and others will be obvious of who HE is but i won't say a name.


	2. Chapter 2:Everything

EVERYTHING

"Nooo!" He screamed as he watched in horror, the fire quickly consuming every last inch of the house before him.

He herd crashes inside of breaking glass and thing falling to the floor.

And the most important thing to him was still in there.

Them.

He tried to get up but realized he had sprained his ankle.

He couldn't think straight anymore he just knew he had to get them out somehow.

All he could see now was flames and smoke.

He finally managed to get up and he was doing as best he could to get close enough to the house before ... it was to late.

The house exploded.

Everything went flying in all directions while the impact from the blast pushed him hard against the great stone wall that separated his town from everything and everyone.

He stared at what was once there only a second ago.

All he could do was stare.

Ash and pieces of wood still fell from the sky, and the fire having nothing else to burn and destroy died out.

But he did not notice.

He had not noticed that his knees slowly gave out beneath his weight as he slid down the cold smooth wall.

He did not notice the smoke fill his lungs and burn his eyes.

He did not notice how his now broken leg sent shock waves of pain coursing through his body.

And he stared so long and so hard he didn't even notice what he was staring at anymore he was just staring.

Staring into nothing.

The cold night air slapped his face leaving it numb.

but he was already numb.

The dirt and leaves it took with it clung to his body.

Which was already filthy from the ash.

He was now drenched in sweat and cover from head to toe with scratches and bruises from the flying wood that had hit him.

The moon which was the only thing that now gave some light to world slowly faded away behind a cloud.

He was left in complete darkness.

but he did not notice.

All he noticed was that he had lost everything.

ooo

ah well there you go my second drabbel. It came to me like at 3:30 in the morning and i just had to write it hope you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 3:Smooth

SMOOTH

She looked up at him noticing the smooth features of his face.

She slowly brought her hand to his cheek and caressing it.

He smiled down at her looking into her deep golden brown eyes.

He put his hand on top of hers not wanting her to move it.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist bringer closer to him.

As close as he could get her.

She rested her head on his chest and bringing both arms around his neck.

And he rested his other hand on her hip.

She listened to his heart beat and the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Neither of them wanted this moment to end.

It had to though and they knew but before it did he told her the thing he had been wanting to tell her for a very long time now.

"Piper?" He said almost in a whisper.

"Hmm."

"I love you."

He waited for her response h knew she liked him but he didn't know if she cared for him the way he cared for her.

She finally pulled away a little just so she could look up at his face again.

She smiled at him her eyes starting to water.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4:Stars part 1

Im just trying stuff out so this drabble will have three parts to it like a mini story.

enjoy :)

_mini_ CH.1 Stars

_Should I tell her? Or should I just let it go?_

He would never forget that day.

It was the first day of April last year. They were all 14 and very excited to get started.

It was also the first day they were a real team.

It was the day they became the Storm Hawks.

She was so curious about everything and she asked a lot of questions.

But she was beautiful.

It had been exactly a year.

And he still hadn't told her how he felt.

It was getting late and everyone was going off to bed.

But she didn't. She went outside.

He looked out the window at her, then at the stars which seemed brighter than usual.

And yes, it would have been the perfect moment to tell her.

Everyone had gone to bed, she was outside under one of the most clearly beautiful skies that he had seen in a long time.

But that was the problem it was too perfect which only made him more nervous.

--

hope you liked it i will posting the second part soon review please :)


End file.
